Selection of supplies from a collection of suppliers, given a host of variable considerations, can be a daunting task. Often, as the size of a production project increases, so does the general complexity. Component reliability, component performance, supplier reputation, price, quantity requirements, second and/or third supply source availability, and maintenance support all figure prominently in product and supplier selection. Given constraints based on these factors, a method, system and apparatus are needed in order to ensure that selection of products and suppliers are optimized.
Applicable reference numbers and symbols have been carried forward.